You found me maybe just a little to late
by bubbly123
Summary: When Booth finds Brennan hurt, and she ends up dieing, what happens when Booth get's a second chance to save her? The story is based off of the Fray's song, 'You Found Me'.


**_This is based off of the fray's song You Found Me. _**

I found god  
_On the corner of first and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I Said where you been, he said ask anything  
Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad_

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one whos ever known  
Who I am, who Im not, who I want to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

Early morning, City breaks  
Ive been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you where were you?

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
why'd you have to wait  
to find me, to find me

**_

* * *

_**

Booth was going to first avenue, where Brennan lived.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad Where the West was all but won All alone, smoking his last cigarette I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."_

Once he got there the door was opened, and the hinges where broken off. Booth pulled out his gun and went in, he came in the kitchen there she was lying on the floor surrounded by blood.

Booth ran over to her, she was still breathing, "Booth, help." she murmured.  
Where were you, when everything was falling apart.

"Don't worry Bones, it's going to be alright."

"Where were you, I tried to hit speed dial when it happened?" Brennan asked, she was forcing herself to talk.

_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang And all I needed was a call that never came To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

"I was coming." Booth replied dialing 911.

"You are just a little bit late." Brennan said.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

"I know."

Booth stood waiting at the hospital, "Agent Booth, Dr Brennan put up a good fight against her attacker, but. . . " Dr Reinald's stopped.

"But what?"

"I'm sorry to say, but if you had gotten to her sooner she would still be alive."

Booth was shocked, he fell down into the chair he had been sitting in, he went pale, "Bones, is . . . is . . dead." But in the end everyone ends up alone

Booth had called the squints to let them know, for now he just had to go home, he feel asleep in tears, something he would never do.

The pain of reality hitting him, Bones was no longer with him, "She was the only one that ever had known who I am"

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be No way to know how long she will be next to me_

Booth didn't know what to do, he was lost his heart was aching, what could he do?

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

Early morning Booth woke up, the day of her funeral.

_The early morning, the city breaks And I've been calling for years and years and years And you never left me no messages You never sent me no letters You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_

Booth stood with the squints at the funeral, Angela was crying her eye's out, even the rational Zach was crying, Booth couldn't handle it, he went down on his knees, praying that there was some way this could change, "God, please let there be some way I can fix this, one time I will get it right, she was everything to me." a tear rolled down his face.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?_

Booth was glutted out of his thoughts by a horn honking, he looked at his watch, he couldn't believe it, he had one more chance to save her, and he would not fail, he drove fast, missing ever stop sign, and every red light.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

He got to her house, he heard her yelling at someone, he ran in with his gun, and he saw the guy attaching her, she was fighting back of course, but not hard enough.

'Stop or I will shoot!" Booth said, they guy did not, Booth raised his gun and shot him, now he was the one laying on the floor surrounded.

"Bones, are you alright?" Booth asked hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm nit sure I would have been if you hadn't came."

"You have know idea." Booth replied, he kissed her, and surprisingly she kissed back.

_Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?_

* * *

**Review, tell me what you think!**


End file.
